The Scorpion
by Mephistote
Summary: An Azadi Fairytale


"Come on now, you two." The woman's voice echoed throughout the otherwise quiet house, "your bedtime has long since come-and-gone, and the Festival of the Goddess has passed. So, you've no more excuse for staying up this late on a teachings night."

The mother spoke from the entryway of her twin son's bedroom. Taking the hanging lantern from its perch, she stepped inside to usher her children to their bed.

"Uhhg." They collectively moaned, otherwise obeying their mother.

"But we're not tired yet." Her eldest, by a mere minute and a half protested, while simultaneously attempting to stifle a yawn.

Their mother smirked at his blatant attempt, and moved to tuck them each beneath their bed sheets.

Just as they were both set for a night of rest, their mother raised the lantern to her lips and pursed, prepared to extinguish the light within.

"Wait!" Her youngest exclaimed, "Tell us a story first?" He pleaded.

"Yeah," Her second joined into the desperate plea, savoring any moments they may gain to stay awake, no matter how fleeting they may be.

"Alright." She agreed, sitting down upon the bed aside their prone body's. "What story would you like to hear?"

"The Scorpion!" Her youngest excitedly proclaimed, bouncing beneath his sheet.

"Yeah!" His brother chimed, joining into the bouncing.

"Alright, alright." Mother spoke, placing a hand atop their forms, attempting to settle them down. "But if you have nightmares because of it, you're not coming to sleep in **my** bed."

"We won't." They both groaned in unison.

"Okay then." She proceeded to get as comfortable as possible on the small, already overly occupied bed, before starting.

"Once, long, long ago, there was a foreign land called Marcuria. This land was way across the Great Ocean, and very distant from the Light of the Goddess. However, the Will of the Goddess is to help those in need. So, it came to pass, that this distant land was in danger of an invasion. An evil, vile race of beast-like creatures known as Tyren were slaughtering the people of Marcuria, and they had little in ways of protecting themselves."

"Why didn't they have an army, like we do, Momma?" Her youngest interrupted.

"They did, but their armies weren't strong enough to repel a race of beasts." She placed a finger upon her son's lips. "Now, no more interruptions."

"Yeah." His brother teased, "Or else the Scorpion will come get you."

They both giggled, but then settled down noticing their mother's stern look.

The boy simply nodded, as his mother removed her finger, and resumed her tale.

"So, the Goddess told her Will to the Six Council, and soon the full strength of the Azadi army was loaded into boats, and airships, and shipped towards the distant lands of the North. When they arrived, our army found all manner of Goddessless creatures and peoples. A people that were still practiced in magic's, and disregarded technology as worthless trinkets, unneeded by their society.

Disregarding the plight that was unknown to the people of Marcuria, that of a Darkness, without the Light of the Goddess, our armies went straightaway to the plight that they were there to help with, that of the Tyren. Our armies made short work of them, and soon the peoples of Marcuria were free again.

However, the Azadi's work was not complete, as long as the people of Marcuria remained Goddessless. So, they set up a massive tower, unrivalled anywhere in the world, as homage to the Goddess. And they separated the magic-user's, from the rest of the common folk, so that their practices would not interfere with our preachings. And then, they held services, just as we do today here in Sadir; and they attempted to bring the Light of the Goddess into their darkened lands.

Most of the populace welcomed our teachings, and opened their arms to the Light we offered to bathe them within. However, there were others that were more unwilling to even listen to what the missionaries were attempting to teach them. And, instead of listening, they took up arms, and attempted to wage wars with us, their saviors.

But, this was not their fault. For within the heart of darkness, there resides a creature of strength, unmatched by any, save for the Chosen of the Goddess.

The Scorpion.

Wherever our forces attempted to preach, the Scorpion had already tainted with his aura of darkness. The people of Marcuria aided the beast, simply out of fear of it, for any that opposed the Scorpion had to face the wrath of his Sting.

For years, the Scorpion blockaded our attempts to civilize the people, and bring Light to the lands of the North. He devastated our missionaries, deviled their corpses, and even insulted the High Emissary herself.

Until, finally, the Goddess had suffered enough blasphemous sacrilege. She ordered the Six to summon, and send forth her most trustworthy, and able Apostle. The Apostle went forth, into the lands of darkness, with only the Light of the Goddess to aide him. He single-handedly struck down anyone whom had been offering assistance to the vile being, and eventually, was able to track the creature to the swamps, where it hid from the world.

The Apostle slew the Scorpion with the ease only a Chosen may muster.

However, the Scorpion was not so easily defeated. For, his mortal vessel may have been destroyed, but such was his might that his spirit survived. The blood of the Scorpion tainted, not only the sword of the Apostle, but his soul as well. It seeped inside of his soul, shrouded his heart from the Light of the Goddess, thus causing the Goddess' most faithful servant to be taken from her side, and cast down into the depths of the Darkness he dared to enlighten.

And, to this day, wherever the Light is unable to reach, anywhere Darkness resides, and within anyone whom questions the Will of the Goddess, the Scorpion awaits, angry. Prepared to attempt vengeance upon our Goddess.

This is why we have service thrice a week, and offer ourselves in full to the Goddess. We need the protection that only her Light can offer."

She stood up, and raised the lantern with her. Lowering, she kissed the foreheads of each son, before blowing upon the flame of the lantern, thus casting the room into darkness.

"May the Light bathe you, while you sleep in the darkness." She whispered as she left the room.


End file.
